


Tsunami

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Comedy, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-23
Updated: 2006-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: The war is over and our two favorite couples are alone at the Burrow on a hot summer day.August 06 - Anything Goes challengePrompt:  Ron and Hermione try to cool off on a hot summer afternoon





	Tsunami

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Hermione Granger woke up, tossed the sheet off her sweating body. It was another hot, humid late August morning at the Burrow. Hermione sighed to herself, “This is a time I really miss electricity, no air conditioning!”

  


She grabbed her wand from the night stand, cast a slight cooling spell over her body. She’d become very good with them over the last two years, warming spells as well, while hunting for Voldemort and his Horcruxes and waking up too hot or too cold wherever she and Ron and Harry happened to find to sleep. 

  


But, that was all over now, Voldemort was dead, Harry had killed him just as the prophecy had predicted. It had been a hard fought final battle, with many casualties on both sides. A number of the D.A. had shown up to assist and several paid the ultimate price, Dean Thomas, Alicia Spinnet, Terry Boot, Katie Bell, Michael Corner, even Cho Chang. The Order of the Phoenix had suffered as well, Daedalus Diddle, Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore, even ‘Mad-eye’ Moody, who took down Rodolphus Lestrange before dying.

  


The Weasley family had all survived but not unscathed. Percy, who had apologize and rejoined his family, lost his left hand. George would always walk with a limp and Arthur was blind in his right eye. Everyone else, even Molly, had scars from curses, fire or weapons. They were all in France now, relaxing at the Delacour’s chateau and getting reacquainted with Fleur and the first Weasley grandchild, Arthur Henri. 

  


Percy and his longtime girlfriend and, to the twins’ chagrin and surprise, lover, Penelope Clearwater, were getting married in the Fall. Penelope was a lovely, shapely blond and George and Fred couldn’t imagine what she saw in ‘Pitiful’ Percy. Hermione knew Percy had ‘hidden’ assets and talents that he never bothered informing his annoying younger brothers about. 

  


Charlie had been taken with, of all people, Lavender Brown during the final few months of the War and the two of them were seriously discussing at least living together, if not quite marriage. Ron told Hermione that Lavender was an incredible shag and he almost regretted breaking up with her in his 6th year especially since he had popped her cherry. Lavender had begged him not to tell Charlie about it and Ron happily agreed, he really liked his older brother and while he didn’t think Lavender was perfect for him, he saw that she was truly in love with him and figured she deserved postwar happiness as much as anyone.

  


But, that was months ago, the Wizarding world was at peace again. She looked next to her and smiled at the still sleeping Ron Weasley. The sheet covered his legs up to his waist, his manhood, even flaccid, made a very pretty bulge. He smelled of Wizard’s Lust cologne, sweat and sex, Hermione knew she smelled much the same except her perfume was Wicked Nights. She reached her hand down to her brown nether curls, felt them all sticky and matted from cum and sweat. She rubbed herself and brought her fingers to her nose, reveling in the aromas of their loving!

  


They had left shortly after Bill and Fleur’s wedding just over two years ago and within a month had moved their relationship from kissing and fondling to passionate and frequent sex. After a good deal of argument, Ron finally agreed that Hermione could sleep with Harry as well. Hermione had said, “Ron, he needs release just as much, if not more than you! I’m the only one available right now. You know it’s you I love, truly love, but Harry has to have some, some physical comfort, you must realize that!”

  


As the D.A. members joined them, sexual exchanges became more common among the fighters. Ron again grumbled a lot but Hermione slept with Neville (an amazingly good lover, to her surprise and pleasure), Dean, Ernie, Seamus, Justin (another stud and a half) and several other men. Several girls had joined them as well and Ron had to admit that he certainly enjoyed his amours with the likes of Hannah, Cho, Alicia, Angelina and Susan. Harry also was kept company by the other woman, most frequently by Lavender, Hannah, Padma and Cho, and particularly by Padma.

  


Then the next summer, Ginny and Luna had joined them, both being of age. Ron roared and harassed Ginny, told her she was still too young and to go home where it was safe. As the Order became more involved all her older brothers had tried to get her to leave. She would simply growl and say, “I’m of age and I’m a better damn fighter than most of you wimps! If you try to send me home, I’ll bat bogey the lot of you and not just your NOSES!!” She stuck with them until the end, literally covering Harry’s back as he faced and defeated Voldemort.

  


Now, Hermione had been at the Burrow since April, her own home had been destroyed and her parents killed by Death Eaters the previous summer. She had wept but her determination never faltered. She and Ron were now exclusive with each other, but neither was sorry for their other liaisons during the War.

  


She looked at Ron’s hard body, gently and softly fingered the two large scars on his chest and stomach. They were reminders of their encounters with Death Eaters, inferi, werewolves, vampires and other of Voldemort’s minions. Hermione herself had a long, jagged scar down her right side, the result of the _Sectumsempra_ hurled at her by Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione was weakening when Neville had stepped in and despite Bellatrix’s initial sneers and insults, he soon demonstrated both his newly found skills and his thirst for revenge as he eventually cracked her shields and slashed her to ribbons, letting her die choking on her own blood.

  


Hermione rolled onto her side, reached her hand under the sheet and began to fondle Ron’s wonderful organ. His eyes didn’t open but he mumbled, “Gods, woman, AGAIN!? Are you sure you didn’t get hit by a lust spell in the final battle!?”

  


She giggled, kissed the corner of his mouth and whispered throatily, “If I did, this is the first complaint I’ve heard, my redheaded stallion! Well, I can always see if Harry is awake!”

  


Ron grabbed her with a growl, pulled her on top of him and kissed her deeply. He smirked, “Like he could satisfy you now! Gods, Hermione, I love you, you sexy, insatiable witch, you!!” He felt his cock stiffen and pop up between her lean, lovely thighs which she squeezed together with a mischievous snigger.

  


At that moment, the bedroom door opened and they heard a familiar female voice gasp, “Gods, Harry, I’m blinded! I’m scarred for life!! _Obliviate_ me, please!!” 

  


Ron snarled, “Don’t you ever fucking knock, Ginny?”

  


Ginny smirked back, “Language, Ron! Don’t you ever fucking lock your door? Come on, you oversexed rabbits, Harry and I are going to the pond. It’s already in the 90s, we’re just going to swim all day. I’ve packed a lot of food so come on, haul your sorry asses out of the sack and get your suits on.”

  


Harry added, “How can you two DO IT when it’s this bleeding hot?! I’m surprised you don’t slide off each other!”

  


Hermione laughed, got up and stretched, her magnificent body displayed for all to see. Harry and Ginny both grinned and licked their lips. Ron yelled, “Hermione!! You’re stark naked!! Have a little modesty!!” She turned and laughed, “Oh, like Harry and Ginny have never seen me naked before! Come on, Weasley, up and at ‘em or I’ll shag Harry on the kitchen table!”

  


Harry and Ginny ran laughing down the steps, Hermione summoned her very brief blue bikini and tied the sides on the bottom then the two strings for the top. Ron grumbled but got up, his cock sticking out, and said, “Hey, come on, we’ve got time for a quickie!” and seized her and kissed her warm and deep.

  


She pushed him away, giggling, “I’m too hot right now, you, you beast! Let’s go cool off a little, then we’ll see!” Ron grumbled more, kissed her and squeezed her very firm, shapely bum and summoned his own garish, orange Chudley Cannons swimsuit and put it on.

  


They had some juice and toast in the kitchen then walked to the pond and sat in the shade under a large, leafy oak tree. The picnic basket was already there along with several blankets but no sign of Harry or Ginny.

  


The couple sat down and then Ron saw a slim, white form topped with red hair run out of some bushes and down the small dock jutting out into the pond.

  


He gasped and shouted, “GINEVRA WEASLEY!! Put, put your suit back on, you, you shameless hussy!!” Ginny turned around, giving Ron a full frontal view of her incredibly sexy body with its firm, round breasts and enticing red fringed pussy. She shouted back, “Sod off, Ron!” turned and dove gracefully into the water.

  


Hermione was giggling at Ron’s red face as he said, “This isn’t funny Hermione! I, I just saw my SISTER’S pu...pu...pu...pussy!!”

  


At that moment a naked Harry Potter came bursting out of the bushes and ran onto the dock as well. Ron screamed, “Don’t you dare, Harry, don’t you DARE get in the water naked with my baby sister!!” Harry turned, Hermione licked her lips at Harry’s very well endowed crotch. Harry shouted at Ron with a big smile, “SOD OFF, RON!! Cannonball!!” and ran off the end of the dock, curled up and made a huge splash.

  


Ron started to get up, Hermione grabbed him by the waistband of his suit and pulled him back down onto his back. She rolled over onto him and kissed him. He pushed her off and sputtered, “Harry, Ginny, they, they’re in the water together, NAKED!! They, they might DO something!!”

  


Hermione had to laugh at her agitated boyfriend and lover as she thought, “Gods, he’s so brave, so clever but just entirely, totally, utterly clueless. I guess I’d better break the bad news to him.”

  


She said, “Ron, just what do you think they might do?” Ron blushed, “Well, you know, touching each other, rubbing and maybe, you, you don’t think they’d actually sh...sh...sh...shag, do you?!”

  


Hermione tried to stifle her laugh but was unsuccessful. She finally regained control and gasped out, “Ron, I didn’t think ANYONE could be so oblivious. Ron, Ginny and Harry have been shagging since Bill and Fleur’s wedding!! She gave him her virginity in case they never saw each other again. Where did you think Harry disappeared to all those times before Ginny showed up? He went to Hogwarts to make love to her! Where do you think she slept after she joined us? With him, almost all the time! Didn’t you notice that the other women didn’t hang around him any more, except Luna?”

  


Ron just stared at his girlfriend and lover, shook his head and said, “You know, Hermione, I could have very happily lived the rest of my life without hearing that! You’re not serious, are you? Harry, my best mate, corrupted my baby sister!?”

  


She kissed him deeply then said, “Ron, your sister is NOT a baby, she’s 18 years old. She has her own scars, Ron, just like you and me and Harry. She is EXACTLY what Harry needs at this point in his life, in fact, for the rest of his life. Really, Ron, you, you honestly had no clue that they were sleeping together? Where did you think Harry was sleeping at the Burrow?”

  


Ron mumbled, “Well, Bill’s old room.” Hermione kissed him again, said, “Well, yes, he did when Ginny joined him there. Other times he’d go up to her room and they’d shag in there. Ron, they love each other, deeply. Ginny’s loved Harry since she was 10! The other boys were really just a passing fancy, she didn’t really love them. She didn’t even shag other guys during the War, or, well, at least not many. She said she did shag Neville a bit, Justin as well. Harry was very fond of Luna, you know, she was the only woman he made love to other than Ginny after the two of them showed up. Get over it, Ron!”

  


Ron sighed, kissed her again. He smiled, “Well, I, I need something to take my mind off these, these terrible images of my baby sister and my best mate IN BED with each other! Oh, I could be scarred for life!! Think you might be able to help me with that?”

  


Hermione smiled and said, “Well, I’ve cooled off, Ron, I’m actually cold! I might need to be warmed up a little bit before I could be much help.”

  


Hermione reached back, undid the ties of her bikini top and tossed it aside. Her fine, firm breasts came free, the brownish aureolae darkening and her large nipples hardening with anticipation.

  


Ron reached up and began to knead the firm, white flesh, his thumb and forefinger squeezing and pinching the now hard, pebbled centers. Hermione moaned with pleasure, she so loved Ron’s hands. They were large, with calluses that made her tender, sensitive creamy skin tingle with excitement and want. He pulled her down to his face, his lips locked onto her left breast, his tongue circled the nipple then his teeth gently bit and nibbled at it.

  


Hermione sucked in a breath, hissed, “Gods, Ron, Ron, oh, gods, yes, it feels so good, so good! I’ve always loved your mouth on me and that, that wicked, wicked tongue! More, oh, gods, please, MORE!”

  


Hermione whimpered as Ron’s mouth continued its torture of her breasts. She was proud of her body these days, not the prude she had been through most of her years at Hogwarts. The other men during the War had been most complimentary of her figure and her talents as a bed mate. She idly thought of some of them as Ron continued his ministrations, smiled a little at the thought of what Ron would say if he realized that she had shagged ALL his brothers at one time or another. They all promised never to say anything, even the twins, since she said she wouldn’t do it without an unbreakable oath from the two of them. She could easily understand Lavender’s infatuation, love even, for Charlie, he was the best of all of them, even better than Ron in his own way. Percy was surprisingly well endowed and talented, apparently Penelope was both an excellent teacher and an avid student!

  


She returned her attention now to her lover. She loved Ron, she really did and he loved her. She assumed they would marry in a year or so, have a family. She made it clear though that she wanted to return to Hogwarts, finish her 7th year. Ron had grumbled but finally agreed to go back as well. Harry really didn’t want to, but since Ginny was returning he finally consented to return as well. McGonagall had offered the four of them private quarters, she knew perfectly well what had gone on during the War.

  


Ron reached down and untied her bikini bottom, pulled it from her and tossed it over with her top. His hands now wandered down to her round, tight ass, massaging her cheeks with vigor and rubbing her on his now rigid manhood still trapped within his suit.

  


Hermione moaned softly, she loved how strong Ron was, the way he could move her body with hardly any assistance from her. Ginny said Harry would do this to her, as well. She thought about Ginny’s body, so pale and slender, with the numerous freckles covering her soft, ivory skin. Ginny had very shapely, firm breasts with pinkish aureolae and nipples and surprisingly wide hips for a petite woman such as her. Her ass was slender, the cheeks rather flat. She had told Hermione her first time with Harry had been very, very painful, but he loved her tenderly for a long time and she had actually had an orgasm with him. She was lithe and resilient, like a blade of fine steel, and surprising strong for her size. She made no secret of her ardor for Harry and he often said she had a body built to be loved often and passionately.

  


Since Hermione had been loving him for nearly a year before she arrived, Ginny asked if she’d discovered any special ‘services’ that he would enjoy. They giggled and compared ‘notes,’ then Ginny had given Hermione a long, lingering, tongue-twisting kiss. Hermione was a little shocked, then saw the gleam of lust in Ginny’s eyes and then next thing she knew the two of them were naked and rubbing on each other with unbridled passion.

  


Cuddling afterwards, Ginny confessed that she and Luna had been pleasuring each other for most of the school year, they both missed their lovers so much, their visits were infrequent. Luna had been torn between Justin and Neville and now that the War was over had decided that Justin was the man she wanted. Her parting with Neville was very friendly, he had, in fact, become quite close with Susan Bones and the four of them were good friends and would also be returning to Hogwarts for their final year.

  


Hermione forced her attention back to Ron who had flipped them over and was torturing her mouth with his lips and tongue as his long, talented fingers stroked her wet, hot slit. She began to quiver with pleasure as he squeezed her love pearl with just the right amount of pressure.

  


He lifted his mouth from hers and whispered, “Someone wants it bad, don’t they? That someone may need to be very nice to me before she gets what she wants!”

  


Hermione moaned, begged, “Don’t, don’t stop, Ron, gods, I love your hands on me, love what they do to me!! I’m your slave, your whore, what, what do you want!?”

  


She started pulling his suit off, felt his hard, stiff erection pop free and stroke her inner thigh. She groaned, “Oh, gods, Ron, put it, put it in me, please, PLEASE!”

  


He teased, “But it’s so dry, it needs to be wet like my naughty, sexy trollop here. OH, you are wet, aren’t you?” he said as he plunged two fingers into her juicy, soaked cunt as his thumb continued to stroke her engorged clitoris.

  


Hermione gasped, felt her loins and stomach begin to tighten. Ron curled his fingers in her and hit the spot. Hermione screamed, “GODS!! RON!! YESSSSSSSS!!!” and felt her juices flow down her passage, soaking his fingers and hand as she bounced and wiggled, her body vibrating with the pleasure of her orgasm.

  


Ron smiled cruelly and said, “Oh, so greedy, such a greedy little girl. What about my pleasure? What are you going to do for me?”

  


Hermione rolled them over, pulled off his still thrusting fingers, turned 180 degrees and slowly, very slowly began to inhale Ron’s prick into her hot, wet mouth. Her full, lush lips slowly inched down his length, her tongue busily licking at the tender, soft skin, until she had almost completely engulfed him. She fought her gag reflex, Ron was very big, then slowly slid back up his length, her tongue teasing and licking all the way.

  


Ron groaned, seized her hips and pulled her dripping pussy to his mouth. His tongue forced itself deep into her hot, wet depths, making her moan with pleasure. His senses reeled at her heat, her sexy aroma, he so loved her scent! She mumbled around his cock, “So good, Ron, gods, I love you, I love you. I love your tongue, your lips, your cock! I love you!”

  


Ron smiled and continued his ministrations, his tongue occasionally withdrawing and joining his lips and teeth on her throbbing love button. Over the last two years, Hermione had turned from a shy bookworm (though she still loved to read) into a basically uninhibited sexual libertine. She felt her vaginal muscles begin to flutter, then tighten as her body shook again with release, her juices flowed down her sheath into Ron’s greedy, lapping mouth as she cried, “RON!! OH, MORE, MORE, OH, GODDDSSSSSS!!! MORRRRREEEEE!!!”

  


She pulled away from his mouth, rotated her body again and positioned her dripping cunt over his huge, red erection. She lowered herself just enough to feel his wide, arrow-shaped head enter her and then slowly took his length into her body, inch by incredibly pleasurable inch. She sighed, “So big, so hard, so hot! Gods, Ron, I love you!”

  


Now she began her torture as she tighten her vagina around him and slowly pulled herself up his rod until only his head was still in her. Then, she relaxed and slowly sank down on him again. She smiled at the look of absolute bliss on his handsome face as he mumbled, “Bitch, slut, tease, oh, gods, GODS, HERMIONE!!”

  


She smiled, silently thanked the Patil sisters for teaching her the technique to control her vaginal muscles. The tawny skinned, incredibly sexy twins had taken the DA camp by storm when they appeared. Every man, and many women, drooled for a chance to love the exotic pair. They were free with their favors, it was just a tacit agreement among all the students that everyone should have a chance for love and release. Harry was very, very taken with Padma, he loved her often before Ginny arrived. Ginny was the exception to the rule, of course, since she was Harry’s girl, but she had loved Neville and Justin several times, just as Luna had loved Harry often, as well. Luna would also alternate between Neville and Justin, she loved them both passionately, finally deciding at the end of the War that she wanted a life with Justin, which pleased him no end. Neville had found love and comfort with Susan Bones, though, and the four of them remained friends for the rest of their lives.

  


Hermione said sexily to Ron, “Now who’s in charge, my mighty, redheaded stallion? Does it hurt? Do you want me to stop?” Ron merely made strangled noises in his throat then managed to gasp out, “NO! Don’t, don’t stop, gods, no!”

  


Hermione felt another orgasm building, another reason she loved Ron so much, he could last a long time while she greedily had one orgasm after another. She came just as she plunged back onto him, tossed her head back and yelled, “GODS!! OH, GODS, RONNNNNNNN!!!”

  


Ron fists and feet were pounding the blanket in ecstasy as he thought of Umbridge in a bikini to stop from cumming into his incredible lover. He knew he didn’t have a chance if he left her on top so he pulled her down to him, kissed her hard and deep and flipped them over again.

  


Hermione writhed under Ron’s hard, strong body as he started plunging his long, stiff tool in and out of her yielding, fiery, dripping cunt. She curled her legs up so her feet were resting on his ass cheeks and pushed him into her as far as she could. She moaned, “Ron, Ron, Ron!! I love you, love you! Yes, more, oh, gods, please, more! Yes, yes, pound me, pound me, fuck me, fuck me hard, harder, faster, faster. Ron, gods, gods, RON!!”

  


Ron responded, moved faster and pushed into her with great force and speed. Hermione’s clitoris was screaming at her, she felt all her body begin to tense, she knew this would be a truly spectacular orgasm if Ron could only last a little longer.

  


She screamed, “Ron, please, just, just a little longer, yes, please!! I’m sorry I’m so greedy, please, one more, one more, almost, almost, yes, YES, YESSSS, YESSSSSS!!! NOWWWW!!”

  


Hermione’s body jerked and bucked with almost unbearable pleasure as she rocked in passionate release, her juices flowing like a waterfall from her clenching, grasping hole. Ron stroked a couple more times then shouted himself, “Gods, Hermione, Hermione, HERMIONEEEEEEE!!!”

  


Hermione felt his hot, sticky liquid love burst from his plunging cock into her inviting, hot, wet depths. She loved the feel of his cum in her, warming her and filling every crack and crevice of her accepting womanhood. She moaned and groaned, her feet kicked in the air as she grasped his ass in her hands and pulled him into her as tightly as possible, panting, “Ron, Ron, my gods, Ron, YES, OH, GODS, YES, YESSSS, YESSSSS!!”

  


Sweat was running off their bodies as they continued to thrust and push at each other, both their bodies still quivering with love and passion fulfilled. Ron began to slow his motions, Hermione was panting with exertion and pleasure as his strokes continued to thrill her womanly parts.

  


She smiled up at him, pulled his face to hers, kissed him hot and deep and gasped, “It, it was the best, the best ever, Ron! No one has ever loved me like you can! I love you, Ron!”

  


He smiled, kissed her lightly, and said, “I’m almost ready to slide off you, Hermione, we’re both so sweaty! I thought we came down here to cool off!”

  


At that moment, they both heard a pair of evil laughs, one light and high pitched, the other lower and more like a snort. Then they heard one word as Harry said, “ _Tsunami_!”

  


A wave of cold pond water crashed down onto them, leaving them dripping and immediately bringing them down from their post coital high.

  


They looked up to see two laughing, naked forms, one redheaded, the other raven haired, running down the dock and diving into the water.

  


Ron stood up and yelled, “YOU’LL PAY FOR THAT, POTTER!! YOU TOO, GINNY!! Harry, you’ll never shag again when I’m done with you! Ginny, you won’t be able to ride your broom for a month!!”

  


He started towards the pond but Hermione grabbed his wrist, pulled him back down. She kissed him long and hard and said, “Well, we are cooler now, aren’t we?”

  


Ron grumbled, “Yeah, but, but I was enjoying the afterglow so, so much!” Hermione laughed, “Oh, I didn’t say we wouldn’t get even! They’re swimming across the pond, I’m pretty sure I know where they’re going. Ginny showed me once, it’s where she and Harry go to shag when other people are around the pond. Let’s give them 15 or 20 minutes then we’ll swim over and cool them off!”

  


Ron grinned, kissed her and said, “I like that idea. Do you know the spell?” Hermione smiled, “Who do you think taught it to Harry?”

  


She smiled into Ron’s wonderful blue eyes, her own brown orbs filled with love and lust and said, “Ron, I’m cold again!”


End file.
